Snow Angel
by Mister Kitty
Summary: After the destruction of his family, Arthur is a prince without a kingdom. Near death from the cold winter's wrath, a young man named Alfred offers him the hope of living for another day. AU. USUK.


It was colder than usual, but that was surely to be expected. Winter had only officially begun about a week ago, and young Arthur was pushed deeper into an endless cycle of bitter depression. He was poor, ill feed, and dressed in clothes that possibly even most animals wouldn't even bother lying on such smelly rags. As bad off as he looked, it really wasn't the true reason behind the empty numbness that he felt within his heart. He didn't really care if he froze or starved to death, in fact, he was waiting for it eagerly with wide, open arms.

Once a prince, and now a pauper, Arthur was handsome in a genuine way. His hair was of a pure golden and his eyes of the deepest emerald that many women envied and delighted upon. They showered him with affection and notes of sweet words that made him blush crimson. Oh, how they came to him in such a number then, but now there were none. Not one of them loved him, not in the truest of ways. Power and money could buy so much, so much, but without it.. Arthur had nothing.

Exactly three months ago to this day was the darkest in history. Everything happened so quickly. His family, from the oldest to the smallest, even his sweet, wide eyed brother Peter... The entire royal family was captured, tortured, and then publicly executed in front of hundreds upon hundreds of loyal followers and citizens, alike. Although for some reason or another, Arthur was not captured, nor killed. It was as if he had been simply forgotten about by everyone, even by the servants who forcibly kicked him out of the castle. The castle that was rightfully his, along with the throne.

His new home was no home at all. Arthur lived on the streets, often times traveling on foot from town to town, and wandering about in the small, rural villages on the farthest ends of what used to be his father's country. Though no one approached him, many people gossiped and whispered about his mannerisms, wondering if he was some sort of a royal spy or a noble that squandered all his fortune with ill vices. He vowed to keep his identity, as a prince, a secret, in hopes to avoid ridicule or even a bounty upon his head. The bounty wouldn't have to be much for some poor man to hunt him down and kill him, many were desperate for a few copper pieces, let alone a golden coin straight from the royal treasury.

Arthur contemplated suicide almost daily, but he never allowed the deep feeling of hopelessness to eat him alive, but instead he cast his demons away, and continued to live. He felt as if he had no purpose or value in life anymore, after the fall of his legendary family, even so Arthur was not about to die from his own doing. He would wait for whatever fate had in store for him, just like his departed family, he would be brave in the face of those who were against him.

Snow had covered the grounds in light, shimmering sheets. The air was fresh, cool, and awakened Arthur's senses like never before. He was freezing, from his feet all the way up to his reddened ears. He had a blanket, although it was ripped and torn in such a unsightly manner that it didn't really help him gain any warmth. Heavy snow and freezing temperatures were bound to cause the death of many, many homeless peasants, Arthur included.

Arthur had tried to find a job that paid anything, anything at all, but he was unskilled and was merely laughed at and made a fool of due to his age and inability to plant, build, or do any other useful occupation, when many other men knew at least one trade. He was even called a woman by some, which insulted him greatly. Of all things he had lost, his pride as a man remained intact, if not a bit wounded.

When the darkness of the night took over the skies, Arthur had been wandering near the banks of a pond, one that was near a thickly wooded forest. The pond was not frozen entirely, still a mixture of ice and chilling slush. Arthur sat down underneath a tree that was nearest to the nearly frozen waters, and bundled up the best he could. In his mind, he knew he was going to die some time after he closed his eyes during the night.

Time passed, and the air temperature continued to drop. Arthur could feel it, at least at first. His usually fair skin burned a similar shade of scarlet, and not long after, he felt nothing, nothing at all. His body had gone completely numb. Did the merciless angel of death call upon his name? Was it time for him to cross over into the great unknown, to join his family in the sweet paradise where nothing could ever hurt them again..? As much as Arthur was willing, his soul remained on the soil of earth. This was not his time to travel the mysteries of the sky.

_ "Hello?"_ A sweet, angelic voice called out to him. His ears tuned into the sound, it was beautiful to hear another voice after so long of being completely alone. _"I know you're still alive, wake up. Come on, a blizzard is coming. You don't want to be out here when it comes, Mister. This is no time to laze around like some kind of drunkard!"_

Arthur's body was then shaken violently by this angel who spoke in such a young, and energetic fashion. He sputtered and finally opened his heavy eyelids, and as his cloudy vision cleared, the first thing he noticed was a pair of the bluest eyes staring back, directly into his own, through the eerie glow of the lantern's light. Disbelieving his sight, Arthur unsteadily lifted his arm, and brushed the cheek of the man with the tips of his fingers. He was cold, making him realize that this was not heaven at all. He was still alive, and this man was really here, smiling at him as if he cared about his well being.

_ "My name is Alfred.. I saw you lying here and I thought you were dead, but then I saw your chest moving, so I said to myself, I'm going save this guy from freezing to death. Although, you would make a __pretty ice ornament,"_ laughed the blond male, who looked to be of average height, as he knelt down to help Arthur to his feet. _"I have a place, it's nothing fancy, but it's warm, and you can come stay with me for a while. Oh, and, by the way.. What's your name? You look somewhat familiar." _

_"My name is..Arthur,"_ he replied, taking the young lad's hand, and struggling to stand to his feet in the new snow that was still picking up at a rapid pace. The wind that rushed past him confirmed the tale of an oncoming blizzard that would surely be upon them within a matter of time. There was little chance of him refusing the offer. _"..Are you sure that your family won't mind me staying with you? I couldn't dare to impose."_

Alfred, as his name was given, raised a brow and shook his head, continuing to laugh at the secret prince._ "Family? Well, mister, I'm sure they won't mind a bit, considering that they can't speak or even be seen by anyone. I am an independent man, who does not need a family to survive. I do pretty well on my own, always have and probably always will,"_ he nodded determinedly, and kept a strong hold of the man's hand into his own gloved hand. _"We better hurry. I don't want to become a snowman. Snow packs on a lot of weight."_

_"Well, all right.." _Arthur agreed, following close by the young man's side, all the way to the small house that stood all alone, not very far from the pond at all. He found this to be quite odd. Why would a young, handsome gentleman be living by himself and have no family around him? Perhaps he was mad in the head, or maybe some sort of a country prostitute. Whatever the reason had to be, Arthur was positive he would soon learn the truth in some way or another.

Once the two entered inside the surprisingly nice home, Arthur was ushered over to the already lit fireplace, and covered with a heavy quilt. _"I'll fetch you some of my brother's old clothes from my __trunk, and make you a little something to eat. When the storm comes we'll need to stay far away from the windows, just in case the wind causes them to break. Sit tight, I'll be right back," _he smiled and left Arthur alone in the room, pushing past a creaking door, which Arthur assumed it led into his bedroom.

As he listened, and waited, Arthur said a silent prayer, thanking the heavens for this unexpected blessing. He vowed to repay this act of kindness someday, and he vowed to be there for this mysterious boy if he ever needed a hand of help. With the threat of death pushed aside for another day, Arthur's mind was finally allowed a moment of peace.


End file.
